Miraculous Trip to Los Angeles!
by ButterBlythe
Summary: Rated M for some language! Ms. Bustier's class goes on a Spring Break Trip to Los Angeles!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Marinette was late to school. Again. For the fourth time that week. But today, she was bolting at the speed of light. Her field trip form was due at 10:00 EXACTLY if she wanted to go on the Spring Break trip to the city of Los Angeles. Her parents had worked overtime to make sure she had enough money to go on the trip, and more for souvenirs and stuff like that. But enough thinking. She had to get her form in, and it was 9:55.

Running, running, running, and more running. All Marinette could think was _Oh my god, I am going to miss a week of vacation with friends! Scratch that, I might miss a whole vacation week with ADRIEN! No!_ She would not let this happen. She had to get there.

9:55

9:56

9:57

9:58

9:59

Marinette raced up the stairs to her classroom at College Francois Dupont, pushed open the door, yelled "MADAM BUSTIER, HERE IS MY FIELD TRIP FORM!:" Just as the bell hit 10:00. No one responded. She looked around. Students from Ms. Mendeleiev's homeroom stared back at her. Her eyes widened, and she turned around.

" **Miss** Dupain-Cheng, would you care to explain why, while I was going to get the attendance papers, I saw you barrelling through the halls and into my classroom?"

"Well, y-yo-y-you s-see Ms. M-m-mendeleiev, uh, I-I, I was l-late, a-and I wanted t-to get my p-paper form h-h-here on ti-time, so I tried to h-hur-hurry and I gue-guess that I went into t-the wrong c-cl-cla-classroom?"

The teacher rolled her eyes, put her fingers to the bridge of her nose, and sighed.

"Well, Miss Dupain-Cheng, seeing as you got here by 10:00, I could accept your form. I will give it to Madame Bustier and you will be able to go on the Spring Break trip."

"REALLY!? Thank you so much, thank you!" Marinette turned and bolted out of the classroom and into the hall, and to her correct classroom. This time she opened the door quietly and backed up until she reached her seat.

She sat down, heard a squeal, and immediately jumped back up. She looked at her seat, which occupied a girl she had never seen before, looked at Miss Bustier, who was staring at her by this point, and said, "Miss Bustier? Um…."

"Marinette, honestly, watch where you are going. I was waiting for you to introduce our new student. Santana, come up here."

This supposed "Santana" walked up to the front of the class with all her stuff, and Marinette slid into her seat.

"Santana, why don't you introduce yourself."

"Em, my name is Santana Yurigana, and I moved here about a week ago from my home of España. I want to make the right friends, and I want to be treated right, not like an outcast. I will say what I mean, and I apologize if I come off as brash. Thank you."

Murmurs started around the classroom. "Did she say Yurigana?" "España? She comes from Spain?" "Is she coming with us to LA even though she's new?"

She looked at Alya, who had her eyes raised.

"Girl," Alya said, "You just sat on the new girl from Spain."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The rest of the day went by smoothly. The next day also went by okay. Alya and Marinette soon realized that when Santana had said "The right friends," she had meant the friends who held high status in the class, including Chloe. Which meant, being unkind to Marinette. The third day she was there, was Sunday, where the class met at the school to go on the buses to the airport. It was field trip day.

"ALRIGHT CLASS" She heard Ms. Bustier and Miss Mendeleiev yell simultaneously.

"HERE IS THE SEATING FOR THE BUS, AND ANOTHER PAPER FOR THE PLANE WE BOOKED!"

The teachers started passing out the papers with the seating to everyone. Marinette was so excited, she had requested Alya, Nino, and of COURSE Adrien to be near her on the bus AND Plane. She hoped that she would get her requests.

Front:

Row 1: Door/Steps Driver Driver

Row 2: Ms Bustier Kim Juleka Rose

Row 3: Nathanael Alix Ivan Mylene

Row 4: Nino Adrien Santana Max

Row 5: Sabrina Chloe Marinette Alya

Row 6: Luggage Luggage Luggage Luggage

Row 7: Luggage Luggage Luggage Luggage

Row 8: Luggage Luggage Luggage Luggage

Row 9: Luggage Luggage Luggage Luggage

Looking at the bus, Marinette and Alya noticed something.

"Uh, Alya? Do you mind if we switch seats? Pleassssseeeee?"

"Sorry girl," Alya gave a sympathetic look, "I wouldn't sit next to Chloe for the world. Well, maybe the world, but that's not what I am being offered. Sorry, luv ya!"

Marinette humphed, but said "Fine."

"Hey Mari-trash" A snotty voice said, but it wasn't the normale voice of Chloe.

"Hey Santana."

"I want to sit next to Sabrina and Chloe. We will switch. No ifs ands or buts about it. Everyone is already switching, we can too."

Alya looked at her, raised her eyebrows, and looked away.

"No. I will not switch with you, I would rather stay with my best friend and not put her next to some mean girl like you, plus Chloe and Sabrina. Thanks but no thanks." Mari didn't even care that the girl could tell her new friend Chloe in an instant who could bend teachers to her will.

Marinette and Alya (who had dropped her little 'hmph' act) walked off with Santana's mouth hanging open in disbelief.

Alya turned to her friend and thanked her. Then Alya said, rolling her eyes, "You do realize you would have been next to Adrien, right?" She cackled.

"I hate you."

"Love you too Mari!"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The bus ride to the airport was long and painful. Between cracks from Chloe, Sabrina, and Santana, and seeing Adrien being Adrien, Marinette felt like she was going to explode. Or implode. Whichever came first. Now it was time to grab luggage, get off of the bus, through security, and then get the seat assignments.

First step, luggage.

"Oof" "WHO IS STEPPING ON MY PILLOW?" "Ouch, someone stepped on my foot, screw your pillow" "WHERE IS MY SLEEPING BAG?"

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" Madame Bustier yelled. The chaotic bus went quiet, Ms. Bustier rarely yelled, and when she did, the class knew to listen.

"Everyone grab two things to grab, doesn't matter what they are as long as they are at least one suitcase, and then make your way off the bus. We will meet Mrs. Mendeleiev's class in Los Angeles, we have the flight booked for 2 hours from now, so HURRY UP!"

The class did exactly that.

Marinette ended up grabbing Alya's sleeping/miscellaneous bag, and Adrien's sleeping bag, which she was thrilled about.. Alya grabbed Nino's sleeping bag and Marinette's suitcase. Nino grabbed his own suitcase and Adrien's suitcase, and Adrien had his own suitcase and Marinette's Suitcase, which Marinette was happy about.

Step Two, going through security.

The breeze through security was easy for Marinette, Alya, Adrien, and Nino. Marinette laughed with Nino and Alya, but stuttered at everything Adrien said. She was making a fool of herself.

Marinette thought _Oh geez I bet Adrien doesn't even like me, I bet he feels bad for me because he thinks I am a freak who stutters at everything!_

Alya thought _Girl, get it together. He has to be into you! All he has been doing is try to make you laugh and accept him!_

Nino thought _Boiiiiii those two need to make out already. Adrien and Marinette are the perfect couple._

Adrien thought _Oh geez I bet Marinette doesn't even like me, I bet she is scared of me because she thinks I am a freak and that's why she stutters around me!_

" _ **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP SECURITY IS COMING, BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!**_ "

Ms. Bustier thought, _Oh shit. Shit. Shit shit shit. Shit shitty shit shit. Crappedy crap fakkkkkkkkkkkkkk._

When security arrived, Chloe was having a fit.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I AM THE DAUGHTER OF PARIS' MAYOR! LET ME GET ALL MY STUFF! STOP OPENING MY BAGS!"

Eventually, they found the problem. A huge metal necklace that had set of the alarms.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF THAT! THAT NECKLACE PROBABLY COSTS MORE THAN YOUR ANNUAL SALARY!" Chloe screamed, snatching the necklace.

Madame Bustier sighed and said, "Chloe, they will ship it to the hotel. I will give them the address. Stop freaking out. Please."

Chloe glared at everyone, but finally said "Fine. But if anything, ANYTHING happens to it, SOME PEOPLE, PLURAL, GET FIRED!"

Now it was step 3, getting the plane seats. Since their flight was at 5PM, and it was now 4PM after the little mishap with the security, they had to hurry. Without losing anybody.

Madame Bustier started handing out the papers to the plane, and as Marinette looked hers over, she almost fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

**First official Authors note everyone! I just want to let you know that when italics differentiate from the story, that means they are little add-on authors notes. Otherwise, they are what the character(s) are thinking. Thank you!**

CHAPTER 4

 _(BTW Chapters 2-4 have so far all been the same day, the Sunday of flying to Los Angeles)._

It was now 4:45PM, and they were now boarding the plane, Marinette could not believe that she would be spending just about twelve hours next to Adrien Agreste, her crush! She walked on to the plane, trying to act nonchalant, like she was not freaking out. She would be in the middle seat, next to Adrien (on her left) and Alix (on her right).

"ALRIGHT CLASS" Ms. Bustier caught everyone's attention. "Everyone put your stuff above the seats, they will all fit because the overhead size bags were what you were instructed to bring… I trust that you did that!?"

Everyone nodded. Then they put their stuff into the top of the plane, where they were assigned, and then closed the bins. This took about 20 minutes with all the people boarding as well. It was now 5:05PM.

"Okay, you may now sit down. As you can see, there will be a number of other people, not from our class, on the plane, and we will have a full flight. Make sure to not cause a ruckus, people will be sleeping later in the evening. We leave in about fifteen minutes which gets us up in the air by 5:20. This means we will arrive at about 5:20 AM, which is 8:20 PM in Los Angeles. We will get our hotel and rooms, book them until Sunday of next week, and then have dinner at the hotel and then go to sleep. The plan is to assign 2 boys and 2 girls to two conjoined rooms each. There are 6 boys in the class, and 8 girls plus me, two girls, who I will choose now, will get a room conjoined with mine. "

Sabrina, Chloe, and Santana all raised their hands. No one else wanted their own room conjoined with a teacher.

"No one else?" Madame Bustier looked around. "All right then, Chloe and Santana, you may have a room conjoined with mine." Sabrina looked hurt.

Marinette hoped that she and Alya would get a room, and Adrien and Nino would be on the other. Given her luck with the plane, and she wasn't too far from Adrien on the bus, she had a good chance. Madame Bustier usually paired up the same people with the same groups they were usually in. But she would have to wait until they were in LA.

The plane started to rumble, and before they knew it, the class was in the air to L.A.

Here were their plans:

Adrien - Undecided

Alix - Come up with ideas to beat Kim at everything

Alya - Research Ladybug and Chat Noir even more

Chloe - Impress Adrien by

Ivan - Woo Mylene

Juleka - Watch the same shows/movies Rose is watching (alternating choices)

Kim - Come up with dares for Alix

Marinette - ADRIEN ADRIEN ADRIEN

Max - Hack the airplane ipad things so he can read or watch or play whatever he wants

Mylene - Try to ignore Ivan (she is mad because he scared her)

Nathanael - Draw. That's it. Draw.

Nino - Shleep becuz tyredness

Rose - Watch the same shows/movies Juleka is watching (alternating choices)

Sabrina - Be angry at Chloe and Santana

Santana - Figure out ways to get more people to unknowingly obey her popularity

 _(KWAMI TIME EVERYONE)_

Now Tikki and Plagg, who had not been active because of a lack of recent Akumas (and the fact that they were Los Angeles bound, were now completely aware that another person in their holder's class was a Miracle, but they were not sure who… for now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Song credit to the** **Why Don't We** **boys for the song "Something Different," one of my favorites!**

It was now 6:00PM, the plane had been in the air for about thirty minutes.

"So… A-Adrien," _No stuttering, Marinette!_ "Are you e-excited (mental slap) to be in Los Angeles?"

"Yeah, actually this is my second time going, but I do not remember the first time."

Marinette squealed in her head. Operation "Make Casual Conversation" was ago. All she had to do was maintain this until it was the right time, then she would feel accomplished.

"That's so cool, Adrien! Were you there for modeling or just for fun?"

"Er… it was when my mom was still with my family. She brought me when I was young just for no reason."

Crap. Operation "Make Casual Conversation" quickly went awry. She decided to change the topic.

"So, it's been about half an hour, this is gonna be a long trip."

"Yep," Adrien replied. He was half listening to her, half to music. "Marinette, you **have** to listen to this song, it is amazing! Hold on, let me get the song I want set up. It's from an American Band called Why Don't We!"

"Okay," Marinette took an earbud out of his hand. Immediately, a catchy song was blaring in her left ear, and she quickly looked over at Alix as to not seem so leaning into Adrien. The smaller girl was sleeping, no doubt dreaming of winning at everything, figured out by her quick mumbles of "Ha, Kim, loser" and "Take that sucker."

 _She fell asleep_ _ **fastttttttttt**_ thought Marinette, looking again at the time. Now it was closer to 6:05. Still many, many hours to go.

She focused back on the song just as Adrien pressed play. It came on, it went a little something like this.

"Look at us,

We could paint the perfect picture.

About us,

From head to toe I'll fit ya.

They follow us,

Yeah we make the biggest fiction

They believe it so I guess it must be real.

I can read your mind,

I know what you're thinking

I could spend my time,

Feeling all the reasons.

What they know 'bout us,

Doesn't make a difference.  
Baby we got us,

We on something different

We on something, something some-

We on something different,

We on something, something some-

We on something different

What they know 'bout us,

Doesn't make a difference,

Baby we got us

We on something diff-"

The airplane com came on.

"This is your flight attendant speaking, dinner carts will be coming around soon and seeing if you would like food to eat. Thank you, and enjoy your flight."

Marinette took the chance to say, "Wow! I love that song, I will definitely have to listen to more of their music!"

"Yes, I definitely recommend that! I am going to get some food from the cart, that was quite fast service!"

Marinette turned to the right, where the flight attendant was smiling.

"Would you two like to order some food? We have sandwiches, pasta, and other things! Here is the small menu!"

Marinette took a menu and looked it over, then gave it to Adrien.

"I will order the normal spaghetti and meatballs, with a sprite?" Adrien cut in.

"I will have the same, thank you!"

The flight attendant nodded and grabbed items out of the warm meal side of the cart, and then Sprite on the drink side.

"Thank you," Marinette and Adrien said simultaneously. _The time was now 6:15_

With that they started focusing on their meals, and started to eat. Marinette started a random movie in the background. When Marinette finished, it was 8:15, for a baker's daughter, she was a slow eater on Airplanes! In her defense, the movie had only just finished. And she had ordered more food nonstop. More spaghetti, more sprite. A sandwich. Tea. Some pasta. More tea. And more food and drinks.

She looked over at Adrien, and he was asleep. Asleep. Sleep. That was a good idea. She grabbed her face mask that was in her purse, and noticed Tikki. Tikki looked up at her, with a smile.

"Tikki, that's your 'I know something' look. Like you made when you first met me. When you watch me struggle to do my homework and you know the answer. When I misplace something and you know where it is."

"Uh-uh" Was the only thing Tikki said before she closed her eyes and started sleeping. '

Sleep, right.

Marinette, knowing that there was still a great amount of time before arriving, closed her eyes with the mask over her. Nothing unexpected, other than dreams, could happen in sleep, right?

Eh… That's debatable.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Adrien sleepily went to lift his arm to check his watch, but for some reason, something was holding it down. Then he realised something **was** holding it down, another arm. More like another two arms. As he looked up, he realized that those two arms belonged to the person next to him, who was still sleeping and was hugging onto him.

He tried moving one arm, and succeeded in removing it from her grasp, but when he tried to move her arms, she just clung on tighter. He looked at the time, finally. It was 4:45AM on his watch, which meant that he had about half an hour, and it didn't seem like Marinette was going to wake up naturally anytime soon.

4:50… 5:00… 5:10…

Marinette still was not awake. Adrien, once again, tried to pry her arms off him, but she just clung tighter. He decided to let her just sleep holding onto him. The plane was landing now, according to a loudspeaker announcement.

:Fast forward to landing and stopping:

"This is your captain speaking, we have now landed. Thank you for flying with us, it is just about 8:20PM, enjoy Los Angeles."

Marinette was still asleep, and her grip was tighter than ever. Everyone was passing him not noticing, so he was left to call upon Alya and Nino. The two people who would never, and I mean NEVER let him live this down.

"Ohhhhhhhhh Nino, get your camera!" Were the first things out of Alya's mouth.

"All right girl, we got this!" He responded, taking photos to Adrien's dismay.

Guys, pleaseeee! Please help me wake Mari up!" He was begging, so Alya decided to help.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Adrien cringed at Marinette's quiet for an airplane (but loud because he was right there) yelp. He wondered if she had noticed her current position yet.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **HAPPY 2018! So sorry for not updating more but I had five or six more chapters ready because I had been writing them on my iPad, using docs, it said it would save automatically but I was not connected so I just checked and I was gonna update at least two chapters but they are gone. If I can find the next couple chapters I wrote, I promise I will update them as soon as possible! Love you guys who support me!**

Marinette woke with a start. She felt someone grab her side.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEE!" She screamed, not too loudly. She was so tired, so she rested her head on her pillow. But then she remembered that she didn't have a pillow. Then looked at the material right by her and realized it was a shirt. Then she heard the click of a camera. **Then** she remembered who she was sitting next to. Then she realized her arms were hugging a person. Then… She looked up, to a bewildered Adrien.

"OhmygoshIamsosososorryIdidn'tmeantodothatIamsosorry - "

"It's okay, Marinette. It's time to get off the plane though, and I am sure that we all are not tired, though it is evening in Los Angeles." Adrien was trying to stay calm, but given that the girl was still hugging him tightly, he was losing focus.

"Eh…" He gestured towards Marinette's position.

"Ahh! I'm so sorry." She unhooked her hands from around Adrien.

"SO sorry!" She turned away and stood up, grabbed her bags from the top of the plane, and scurried out of the plane.

But not before crashing into Santana, who suddenly had a murderous expression on her face.

"EXCUSE ME, IDIOT GIRL! You just ran over my shoes, and these are GUCCI! AND PRADA! ONLY THE RAREST COLLABORATION OF SHOES IN PARIS. AND PROBABLY LOS ANGELES TOO. IT IS POSSIBLE THEY ARE THE MOST EXPENSIVE AS WELL!"

Marinette stood wide eyed as Santana huffed away. She walked towards Ms. Bustier, who had a smile on her face.

"Okay," Madame Bustier started, "Since you were all so good on the plane, [aka you let me sleep peacefully], you guys can choose your room groups."

A cheer rang through the halls of LAX, to the confusion of others.

Alya, Adrien, Marinette, and Nino immediately formed a group. Marinette walked into Adrien, blushed, and hid behind Alya.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Hey there readers! Sorry for not updating, but I found the chapters I wrote during Winter Break! Since I wrote them on a tablet, I had to edit them again on wifi so they saved to the computer as well! So I am going to update two chapters today! You are welcome, love you guys!**

(Fast forward an hour, nothing major happened, just Alya and Marinette gossiping and Nino and Adrien listening to music)

" So dudes, you ready to PAR-TAY?" Nino practically yelled once the class arrived at the hotel. The place was filled with people, all on break, and they all turned to stare.

"Sorry, my bros, didn't mean to yell," Nino threw up a peace sign and a lazy smile, and everyone got back to what they were doing. Madame Bustier was up at the front desk, seemingly arguing with the attendant. Chloe and Santana, her roommates, were with her. No one really paid any attention to it, though they should have. Because they didn't, they were in for a shock.

"MADAME BUSTIERS CLASS REPORT TO THE FRONT DESK IMMEDIATELY," a text from Chloe was read on the class group chat.

"I wonder who did what" Alya said to the three other people standing there.

"I dunno girl," Said Nino

"It's probably nothing," replied Adrien

"Chloe probably tried to use her 'my dad is the mayor of Paris' crap in America. Again. Haha" Marinette tried.

They walked up to where the rest of the class and Madame Bustier were standing, awaiting the news that Chloe had made seem so treacherous.

"All right class, you know how I said there would be a connected room for boys and girls with two separate rooms each?" The class was absolutely silent.

"Well, the hotel made a mistake, and all other hotels are packed, we have one room that only has two beds."

A murmur went over the room, "That's not as bad as I thought." "Hmm, could be worse."

"So which group would like to volunteer for that room? You are Seniors now, so I assume you will be responsible with this occurrence." Before anyone could say anything, Alya and Nino made eye contact, looked at Marinette, looked at Adrien, and simultaneously said,

"WE'LL TAKE IT!"

"All righty then, that was settled faster than I expected. Remember, be responsible, don't do anything people wouldn't normally do, and since we are on a different time zone, let's go into our rooms and settle in. We have nothing planned tonight so enjoy your night off."

Marinette glared at Alya. Adrien glared at Nino. The whole class, minus Chloe and Santana, looked at the four people with amused expressions on their face, all knowing that Nino and Alya were trying to get the other two together.

The quadrupledge of people walked into the elevator, DjWifi laughing their heads off, Adrinette silent, not knowing what exactly it was that their friends were planning.

(Fast forward another hour, it's about 10:00PM in L.A. but the kids are so jet lagged they are still awake on Paris Day-Time.)

They were all hanging in one room, the room that Kim and Max were in, because it was the biggest, and farthest from Ms. Bustier's room, where she was sleeping. Game night had started.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"All right people," Kim said, "I am the game master and welcome to game night. Tonight's games will consist of traditional teen party games that Seniors generally play. We got this. Our games tonight are… spin the bottle. Truth or Dare. Would you rather, live action style-"

"What's that mean?" Julie's piped up, a suspicious expression on her face.

"You'll find out once we start playing that game, silly! Anyway, like I was saying," Kim continued, "Would you rather, live action style. AAAAANNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDD, kiss marry kill. Max, bring out the hat to decide which game is first."

Marinette hated all of them. They could all possibly expose her crush on Adrien, unless she played it cool. Very, very, VERY, cool.

"THE HAT HAS SPOKEN, THE FIRST GAME IS KISS MARRY KILL. STARTING OFF EASY, YOU LUCKY DOGS YOU." Kim bellowed. "All right. Five people pick a card, this game is quick. You five will have three people on your card, mostly different, some from this class, some not."

The five people were Alya, Nathanael, Alix, Mylene, and Ivan.

"All right," Alya started. "Here is what I'll do. These people are in the class. Kiss Max, Marry Rose, and Kill Santana. Sorry, but I don't know you that well to keep you alive, Sans." Santana looked pissed at being called "Sans" and just harrumphed.

Nathanael's then was next. "Okay, um, Kiss Chloe, Marry Marinette, and Kill Nino. Sorry bro I'm not gay." Marinette blushed really hard in embarrassment and Chloe looked disgusted. Nino shrugged in impartial thinking and nodded.

Alix looked at her card, looked up, and whispered something to Marinette.

"I'm thinking about doing something drastic, it will completely out my crush on Kim, should I? I can't say exactly what it is, but it might go right. But I'd have to say kill you. I don't mean it though"

"All right, that's fine. We're friends and this is just a game so it's okay. Marinette said, hoping her friend would be okay if some,thing went wrong, "Just be prepared for the worst, and don't do anything illegal. That bad etiquette if you do something illegal."

Alix nodded, "All right, thanks. I hope it goes okay."

"GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!" Kim shouted, being the game master let him do that, apparently.

"All right then." Alix took a breath. "Let me start this off with kill. I'd Kill Marinette… Kiss Alix aka myself, haha, yep, my own name is on this card… and… Marry… Kim." With that she stood up, raced over to where Kim was standing, jumped on him, and kissed him as hard as she could. Everyone stared, and when Alix was done, Kim was wide-eyed, at a loss for words. Marinette smiled and started slowly clapping, Alya, Nino, and Adrien joined in. Soon the whole class was applauding for Alix's performance, and Kim had nothing to say. Except he did.

"You know, I think this game is over…" and he turned to Alix and pressed his face to hers trying to beat her kiss.

"All right then… I think Kim is right, this game is over. I'll take over as game master," Max announced, "next game is…" he pulled a paper out of the hat and unfolded it, "Spin the bottle."

The teenagers almost adults sat in a circle, and placed a glass Coca Cola bottle that Kim had in the middle. Nathanael, Marinette and Adrien decided to sit this game out, to the dismay of their peers.

Sabrina reached out and spun the bottle, it slowed down and landed on Rose. "Nope" Rose and Sabrina both declined this offer, so Rose had to spin the bottle next. It landed on Juleka, and she leaned over and kissed Julekas cheek. They laughed and the game went on. Kim spun and intentionally reached over and stopped it when it got to Alix, who walked over to him, sat on his lap, and continued their rendezvous from the last game.

"Hey you two, GET A ROOM." Adrien spoke loudly, much to the surprise of the party.

Kim gasped, "This is my room, you nut, so therefore your statement is invalid." He continued to kiss Alix before picking her up and walking out to the balcony.

"Oh thank god they're gone," Nathanael mumbled, before Max said,

"ON WITH THE GAME!"

Now it was Mylene who made the move to spin the bottle. It landed on Ivan, and she hesitated for a second before pecking him quickly on the lips and telling Alya that she had to spin it. She spun, and it landed on… Chloe. Alya looked at Chloe. Chloe looked at Alya. Alya lunged toward Chloe's cheek. Chloe bolted. The next few minutes were of everyone watching Alya chase Chloe.

"GIRL YOU BETTER GET BACK HERE AND GIVE ME YOUR HAND BECAUSE THE BOTTLE LANDED ON YOU. YOU. IT LANDED ON YOU."

She caugh Chloe and lifted up her hand, kissing it and laughing. The entire class, except Santana, doubled over.

"AIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE," Chloe screamed, running into the bathroom and washing her hand.

"NEXT GAME, I'M GETTING TIRED OF WAITINGOVER HERE." Marinette yelled, quieting the laughter.

When Kim heard this, he came back in the room with Alix, and went…

 **HEY READERS! AFTER THIS CHAPTER, GET READY FOR A RUSH OF STUFF TO HAPPEN! Remember, this is only the first night. Get ready for LOS ANGELES MIRACULOUS HOLDERS. IDENTITY REVEALS. NEW SCHOOLS. ALL IN THE NEXT COUPLE CHAPTERS. AND THEN EVEN MORE PLOT SHIT!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"TIME FOR TRUTH OR DARE! The rules are simple. If you choose truth, you answer the question asked. If you choose dare, you have to complete the dare. If the dare involves another person, the other person can make the person change the dare, or go on with it. If the involved person decides to go along with it, they get a free pass with no penalty for one turn. If a person declines to answer truth or do the dare, they have to be double dog dared. That means doing two dares in a row. NO DECLINES. Do you all accept these terms?"

He looked around the room at the nodding heads. Chloe looked st him hesitantly, then nodded. Everyone groaned that she was playing, but had to deal with it.

"THEN LET THE GAME COMMENCE. WHO WANTS TO BE TRUTH OR DARED FIRST, BY ME?" To the surprise of everyone, Nathanael raised his hand.

"Truth or dare?" Kim asked him.

"I choose, dare."

"Ooh, a dare for the first of the night! Exciting! All right, young tomato, I dare you," Kim paused and put his hand on his chin, "To eat this piece of liver that I ordered from room service." He reaches to the mini fridge and took out s piece of liver. Nathanael looked at Kim triumphantly, took the nasty food, and placed it in his mouth, chewing slowly, and swallowing. Kim looked horrified, like he was going to hurl.

"My turn to choose," was Nathanael's only comment.

"Santana. Truth. Or. Dare?"

"Truth, I guess." She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, why did you move to Paris? I'll start off simple. Because you're new." But before she could answer, a loud crash was heard.

"IT'S A POSSESION! AHHHHHHH!" A response was heard to the loud scream.

"OH COME ON. THESE HAPPEN WEEKLY, ALMOST DAILY. AT THIS POINT WHY IS IT A BIG DEAL."

Marinette was confused. Adrien was confused. A possession? Was this like an Akuma? They better go check it out. Marinette snuck out of the room while everyone was talking in confusion, while Adrien slipped out through the bathroom and into the other room, where he walked out. They both hid behind doorways.

"PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!" Before he was sucked into the ring, Plagg grumbled about how tired and late it was.

"TIKKI, SPOTS ON!" Tikki went into the earrings, but not before sensing a Kwami nearly. Chat Noir's Kwami in fact.

Ladybug couldn't see anything. It was so dark out that she was nearly blind, using only streetlights, but those were unhelpful as they were not high enough to jump from and to.

"My Lady," she heard a voice purr, "What in the name of worlds are you doing here?"

"CHAT NOIR?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Yes, it's me bugaboo. And it seems like my lady needs help navigating."

"I'm fine, Chat, I don't need help," ladybug dismissed, her stubbornness getting the best of her.

"I'm just saying, I'm a cat, and they generally can see in the dark…"

"Fine. But what are you doing here?"

"I asked you first." Was his smug reply.

"Fine. I'm on my senior year trip to Los Angeles for Spring Break week. And you?"

"WHO ARE YOU GUYS?" A female and male voice broke out. The two Parisian superheroes turned to find a girl as a bat swooping down on them and a boy as a chameleon climbing up a rope to the roof they were on.

"Um, I'm Ladybug, and this is Chat Noir. You? And what's a possesion?"

"You guys aren't from around here, are you?" The boy spoke, the girl running her hand up and down his arm, "I'm Color Coordinate, Double C is my official hero name. This is Echolocation, I call her Echo. Basically a possesion is when Eagle-Eye uses one of her birds to influence people into doing treacherous things. We better hurry up, the longer her birds are out, the worse it gets."

"But we always fix it, don't we, Chameleon?" Echolocation blew a kiss his way.

"Of course we do, love" He threw the rope across to the way the sounds were coming from. He leaned over and pecked her on the lips.

"Come on, we have to show these newbies around Los Angeles. Where did you say you were from?"

Ladybug laughed, " Oh, of course! We're from Paris. I am on a senior class trip, not quite sure how Chat ended up here!"

"Follow us," Echo said," Possessions need as much help as they can get."

Echo jumped down, Chameleon following, spreading her bony bat wings. Chat. Chat grabbed ladybug, and used his staff to follow. As much as she hated to admit it, Ladybug found it nice of Chat to assist her in her seeing.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the possesions screamed, running around and breaking everything in sight. E-Lo nabbed three of the mechanical birds and undid the wings, making them stop screeching.

"Yo Double C, a bit of help?"

"All right, sorry, not all of us can see completely in the dark." He gave a small chuckle and grabbed two of the closest birds, rotating it's wings. They stopped screeching and vanished with a small 'poof.'

Ladybug and Chat Noir grabbed the last four, two each, and undid their wings. The screeching stopped, and the civilians around shook out their heads. They went back to what they were doing, as if nothing ever had happened.

"Now that that's over, let's get acquainted. Ladybug, come with me. Echo, go with Chat. Then we'll trade off. Then we'll know each other better."

"Alright, cool."

Chat and Echo went to the left, Ladybug and CC going to the right.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"You and Chameleon have a close relationship."

"Haha, yea. A few months ago a possession caused his identity to be revealed. I would tell you but I have known you for about half an hour, so, you know… But anyway, after that, I felt bad about him not knowing who I was, so I dropped my transformation during a patrol. About a week later, we started dating in superhero form, so we're pretty much the icon couple. We started dating in civilian form just about a month and a half ago as to make it not suspicious that the heroes and us started dating at the same time. So that's our story. What about you and LB?"

"That's awesome for you..." Chat sighed, "Unfortunately it's not so much the same for me and my lady. She pretty much thinks I am a huge flirt or playboy, and always pushes away my advances. It's okay though, because I know that if I keep being myself, and I stay positive, she might give me a chance. She's called me her best friend, so that's a start."

"Oh, I had no idea. Sorry about that. But it's good that you and her are great friends. Superhero duos don't always have to date, but the Chameleon and Bat miraculous have apparently always gone together. So it was only a matter of time before me and Color decided to date."

"It's okay, I don't mind actually. But at the same time, the Black Cat and the Ladybug are supposed to be soulmates as well."

"Oof, tough situation man. I can talk to her if you want. Hell, maybe my wingmanness (haha is that even a word) will get her to fall in love with you because of my smoothness."

"Haha, maybe that would work. Maybe mention that I do like her, but be very subtle so she doesn't know that you're my wingman. Winggirl. Wingpartner? Batwing."

"You suck. I'll be the best Batwing ever.." Echo rolled her eyes at Chat Noir's attempt to be funny and then broke out laughing.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, Ladybug was listening to Color Coordination talk.

"Man, I can barely see. We should have gone with the night-seer first."

"Haha, yea. So it seems like you and Echo are together" Ladybug questioned.

"Yep. During a possession my identity was revealed and she felt bad and revealed herself and we started dating and then a while back our civilian forms started dating and yadayadayada and now we're together. It's pretty great, having your soulmate with you."

"You're lucky. Chat is the biggest flirt I've ever seen. He's even flirted with my civilian self." Ladybug responded, understanding his situation.

"My god. Seriously?" Color turned purple and shook his head. "Jesus, this guy already sounds bad. Not bad, bad, but like, bad/bad? Like, bad bad but not bad bad. You get me?"

"Kind of. Like how he's good and stuff but also like, well, bad. I get you. The thing is, I might like him, but I have a crush on a guy at my school. Adrien Agreste." Ladybug nodded, laughing a little. She didn't know why she was telling that to a Miraculous holder that she had just met. "Yea, we should probably get back."

"Yea, probably." The two started leaping back to the area.

"That didn't take long, at all," Chat laughed, and joined Chameleon in going left. Which left Ladybug and Echo to talk.

"So… anything you would care to share about yourself?" Ladybug asked Echo, and Echo shook her head.

"Not really. All I know is that Chat Noir actually really likes you." Echo's green eyes stared at Ladybug's blue ones.

"You're lucky to have him, girl, you should give him a chance." Echo nodded, continuing on with, "He speaks very, very highly of you."

Ladybug stared. "You're kidding. He's flirted with my civilian self before."

"Really? He mentioned you might think he's a playboy, but never gave any reason as to why you might think that. So much for his loyalty. Oops, I said that out loud." Echo shook her head.

"It's okay though. I would possibly have a thing for him, but there's another person I love. In civilian form" Ladybug nodded her head.

Echo looked astonished. "Really? If you don't mind me asking, who?"

"You might have heard of him, Adrien Agreste? He's a pretty famous fashion model, son of Gabriel Agreste?"

"And you know him? Personally? Girl, he's so well known at my school, it's not a day I go by without hearing about Adrien Agreste. And no offense, but Gabriel Agreste, from what I have heard of him, is kind of a dick. Sorry, curse words. Kind of a jerk. He seems like kind of a jerk."

"Yeah, he's pretty rough on Adrien. But Adrien is still so kind and caring and loving, and he's so perfect." Ladybug gave Echo a smile.

"No one's perfect. But I do have to admit, his jawline is to die for. But I mean if you ever see CC's jawline, WHOOOO girl you're in for it. Jawlines are kind of my weakness."

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm yeah. Adrien's jawlines are amazing."

"We should probably go back, I just remembered that you're on a school trip like you mentioned earlier, just say you wanted to know what a possession was so you went to it. That'll work. If not, just bullshit your way out of it. Humans can bullshit through anything."

Ladybug nodded.

CC and Chat Noir's conversation went a little differently.

Chat started it off. "So… hey there."

Chameleon stared. "Yo. So I guess there's not much to talk about, haha. Except that I'm tired and Echo probably told you about our entire relationship and stuff." Chat shook his head yes.

"Yea," Chat started, "Ladybug probably gave you the whole jist."

"Well," Chameleon started, "There is one thing to say. She said she might have given you a chance but she likes someone else. I assume you know that."

"Yea, but she never got to tell me who it is. Mind sharing?"

"Sure. I'm sure she won't mind. His name is Adrien Agreste and he's pretty famous.

"Holy shit." _Shit that's me. Me. Adrien Agreste. Chat Noir. Holy shit._ Adrien/Chat thought.

"What's wrong?" Chameleon looked instantly concerned.

"Just… nothing. I'm just, uh, surprised that she has a crush on Adrien Agreste. Anyway, tomorrow's class trip activity involves visiting an American school… Trinity School of the Arts in fact… have you heard of that?"

"Bro, I go there. Maybe we'll all see each other tomorrow… haha if we find out who each other is."

"Yep! Can't wait. Peace, bro. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow whether we know it or not." Chat took off to the hotel, hoping Ladybug and him were not . Chameleon and his conversation was rather quick, if she was there he would be surprised. He used his staff to get back to the hotel. And checked the time. Surprisingly it had only been an hour. An hour. Game night. Shit.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

He made it back rather fast, but went a block away to detransform. When Adrien got back to the hotel, he saw Marinette walking down the block. He ran back outside to greet her. _I wonder why she's out now._ He thought to himself.

"Hey there… Marinette? What are you doing out?" He voiced his thought.

"Oh, well," Marinette started, and continued, "I figured I wanted to see what a possession was. It's not fun."

"No way!" Adrien was surprised, "I was just there to see the possession thing too!" He didn't bother to mention that he was as Chat Noir at that time.

"That's cool! Let's walk in together, so it seems like we went to check it out normally."

"All right," Adrien said, "Works for me!"

They walked in together, going up the elevator (Marinette almost died, she was so close to Adrien), and back in to Kim's room. The only person in there was Max. He spoke into his phone:

"Alright guys, they're back." Then whispered to the two "Multiple-way call. Everyone in the class is on this call. They were all looking for you in the hotel and on the block." He went back to normal voice.

"So, you two, do you mind telling us what **the fuck** you were doing?"

"Um…" Marinette started, "We went to check out what a possession was? Yeah, it was pretty interesting."

Max was not impressed. He just rolled his eyes, and Adrien and Marinette heard a bunch of grumbles coming from the phone, and the pit pat of feet running. Within the next 10 minutes, everyone was back, relieved that Mari and Adrien were okay.

"BACK TO GAME NIGHT SUCKERS!" Kim yelled, and everyone cheered.

"We only have an hour before everyone's gonna get pissed that room 402 is making a big fuck of a commotion, so on with truth or dare! I'll choose someone first. Hmmmm… Nathanael."

A small _oh shit_ was heard. "Truth."

"Is it true… That you once forced Marinette to date you on your birthday?"

Nathanael turned beet red. "OH COME ON, MAN. THAT WAS ONE TIME AND I WAS AKUMATIZED! GOD DAMN IT. CHLOE! Truth or fucking dare."

Chloe rolled her eyes and went, "I'm not a wimp like you. I choose dare."

Nathanael smiled. "I dare you… I… dare… you… I dare you to ask out the first person who passes by our balcony."

Chloe gasped. "WHAT?"

"That's right, sista. Get out there and ask whoever passes."

If looks could kill, Nathanael would be dead a million times over.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **Sorry it took so long to update, guys! I only update if I have at least 3 chapters ahead, and I finally caught up with my current. Luckily, I will constantly write now, so I can constantly update! Thanks! Also, this fanfic will be going on for a long time, I can tell. It took me like 14 chapters just to get through the Monday that they are in L.A. so yea! And we have new chapters along the way, which is why today, you get two chapters!**

Chloe stepped out onto the balcony. She was still glaring at Nathanael, who was laughing, along with the class. She hoped that it was too late, that no one would pass by. Unfortunately, timing luck was not on her side, and a group of boys passed by on the street below.

 _Hey, they look our age._ Chloe thought, hoping that she would get at least a little bit of luck in the looks department. Nathael poked her, noticing the boys down below. She frowned, but opened her mouth.

"HEY! You guys, down there, you!" They looked behind them, searching for the location of Chloe's voice.

"Up here, in the hotel. UP! HERE!" One noticed where she was, and then poked the other guys, who finally saw her. She analyzed the situation. All of them were cute, right guy's abs were showing from his lack of shirt. Nice. Middle left guy had nice hair, kind of shaggy and cute. Middle right guy had a sharp-ass jawline. Cool.

And then she saw the left guy. _Damn._ She thought. He. Was. Hot. His jawline beat out all of the others, and she could clearly make out his perfectly sculpted abs. He had the perfect haircut, dark hair, and the light shone on his face, his dark eyes matched perfectly. He was the one.

"You! On the left, want to go out with me!?"

"What?" I don't even know you."

"So? Want to go out with me?"

"Um…"

"DAMN. Dude" Right guy said, "You attract all the girls, what the fuck. HEY! Girl up there, I'll go out with you."

"Fine with me, I'm in room 4J right now. Meet me in 5 minutes."

The guy looked bewildered. His friends gave him a thumbs up, and he raced towards the hotel."

All of Chloe's classmates howled.

"DAMNIT! I didn't even get the hottest one! Maybe he goes to the school we're visiting tomorrow. DAMNIT FUCKKKK He might have said yes had his friend not interrupted him."

There was a knock at the door, Chloe opened it. Information was exchanged. Schools were told. The guy went to Trinity, and so did his friends. Including his HAWT friend. Chloe had a chance.

"ALL RIGHT!" Kim bellowed. "I'M ACTUALLY PRETTY TIRED AND WE HAVE TO GET UP TOMORROW TO GO TO THAT SCHOOL, SO LET'S GO TO BED."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **Here is your second update of the day!**

Everyone went back to their rooms. Alya, Nino, Adrien, and Marinette made their way back to their two-bedded room. Alya and Nino started changing into their pajamas.

"WHOA! DUDES you can't just strip down with Marinette and me here."

"Oops," Alya and Nino laughed. "We forgot you two were here."

"It's not just about us! You two aren't going to the bathroom to change? Isn't that embarrassing?" Marinette questioned.

"Nah, bros, we've been dating since we were 13/14. We're seniors now, both 18. It's called we've seen each other naked. It's called we're boyfriend and girlfriend. It's called -"

"NINO! We get the point!" Adrien and Marinette were almost as red as Nathanael's hair.

"You two should try it sometime."

"SHUT UP ALYA!"

They laughed. Marinette grabbed her pajamas and motioned for Alya to come change with her in the bathroom. Nino and Adrien stayed and changed in the room.

"What was that all about?" Marinette whisper-yelled.

"Just Nino and I being your wingman and wingwoman. You should thank us. Especially for-"

"For what?"

"What? I didn't say anything."

"ALYAAAAAA!"

Marinette walked out to Nino blocking Adrien from getting in the bed.

"Dude! I need to get to sleep, we have to actually get up tomorrow!" Adrien was trying to reason with Nino.

"Bro, we are unsupervised in a hotel. I want to cuddle with my girlfriend!"

"Duuuude, what about Marinette and me!?"

"Do the same, it's not that big a deal."

By then, Alya had made it out of the bathroom and had hopped next to Nino. Leaving Marinette and Adrien with one bed.

"Good night guys!" Nino and Alya turned and closed their eyes, ignoring the other two's protests.

"So… umm…" Marinette had no resolution for this, and nothing to say.

"Well… I guess I could sleep on the extra couch?" Adrien said, pointing to the comforter.

"NO! No! I mean, that would be rude of me, I'll sleep on the couch, you take the bed. I would just need a pillow and blanket… " She went over to the bed, about to grab a pillow, but Adrien stopped her.

"No, Marinette, I'll sleep on the couch, ladies first. You take the bed."

"But I don't want you to be cold! I just realized there is only one blanket, but my pajamas are more than enough! You are just wearing a t shirt and shorts! Take the bed, please."

"Marinette, I can't. I assure you, I want you to sleep in the bed. I promise, I will be fine."

"But-"

"No buts. I am taking the couch."

"NO! Why don't we just platonically take the bed together?!" Marinette slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Um… I mean it's not ideal but it would satisfy both of us… if you're comfortable with that?"

"Yea! Yea, totallytotallytotally. I mean it's not like we're sleeping together, I mean, we're sleeping together, but not sleeping together, like, you know what I mean, I'll just shut up now…"

Adrien chuckled, and got into the bed, motioning for her to come next to him. Marinette crawled next to him, pulling up the cover.

"Night."

"Night."

Meanwhile, Plagg, who had been in Adrien's bag all day, decided that with the lights out, he could finally sneak into the hotel kitchen. Tikki, who had been in Marinette's purse since the Possession, had thought the same thing, but for cookies. Plagg navigated around in the dark when he bumped into something.

"Hey!" It squeaked. Plagg gasped.

"Tikki!?"

"Plagg?!"

"Marinette is Ladybug!?"

"Adrien is Chat Noir?!"

 **Welp, now the Kwamis know. Kwamis? Kwami (Kwam-eye?) What is the plural of Kwami? Kwameese? Kwam? No idea. I started to write a new fanfiction so hopefully I can run 2 at once, if I get around to publishing it before the end of this one. Which will take forever haha!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 **Oh my god, I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I honestly forgot that I had to physically update things, but then recently someone followed my story and I realized... Oh crap... So here is the next chapter! By the way, I purposefully tried to make this story extremely cliche so people like the outcomes. Thanks!**

The next morning, Alya and Nino woke Marinette and Adrien up.

"See? Now, that wasn't that hard, was it, you two?"

"Mommmmmmmmmmmmmm, I don't wannnnnttt to get up. I want to stay in beeedddddddd." Marinette groaned, rolling back over.

"Marinette, you have to get up. And I'm Alya. And We have American school. And thank god for English class at the school, right? We can have a good conversation with the people! Now come on."

Marinette rolled the other way, onto something.

"Oof!" She heard Adrien grunt, who had just been lied on.

"AHHHHHH I AM SO SORRY!"

Marinette jumped up, running around. Adrien got up out of bed, and the four friends started to get ready for their day at Trinity School of the Arts. At 7:30 in the morning, they had an hour till school started. EXCITING!

When the quartet reached the bottom of the elevator, the class was meeting up.

"Morning guys!" Ms. Bustier said, with a cheery smile, indicating she had slept well.

"Morning!"

"Good morning!"

"Hey!"

"Mleh." Marinette groaned, still tired. "Mood Gorning. Good gording. Mornind gorf."

Everyone laughed, and started boarding the bus that was set for them. Marinette held onto Alya as she was guided up the bus stairs and into the seat.

(Time skip, they arrive at school and its 8:00 now. Marinette is more awake)

'We're here! Everyone, I will be passing out schedules. Every two people are assigned a special person to shadow, we will be meeting them at the office. The groups are co-ed. One boy, one girl from our class, one boy, one girl from the resident school. Santana, please come up and pass out the papers."

Santana grabbed the stack of papers and started passing them out to the assigned students. When she got to Marinette, she threw her paper at her, and politely handed the paper to Adrien. She rolled her eyes. _Typical._

Marinette looked at the paper.

"Hey Marinette!" Adrien said quietly, "Looks like we're together for the school! With someone named Blythe, and a dude named Zach. Awesome!"

Marinette looked at the paper, and at Adrien. Paper, Adrien. Paper. Adrien. This day could not get any better so far.


End file.
